so it begins
by Never. Shout. Valeria
Summary: Zoey, Stark, Erik, And A new girl, what happens when new girl falls for Heath and Vice Versa? Oh and What Is Zoeys Little secret. sequel is now up House of Exceptions
1. Chapter 1 the beggining

_**sapphirespov**_

I quickly slammed my locker shut, god I thought as I remembered that I had left my social studies book in the health room. I was thinking about what happened today when a boy in my class had started coughing all of sudden a one of those freaky vampyre tracker dudes appeared the boy almost jumped out of his chair when he knew that he had been marked. Heath was his name I remembered that he was dating a vampyre too. She used to go to school here too, but in the beginning of school she had gotten marked. Ugh I thought then I coughed. damn I must be catching a cold I realized this was my 99th time coughing. I spied the health room I swear I was running there when all of sudden I bumped into someone.

"Sapphire Maxieme! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" I opened my mouth ready to shriek. but the tracker quickly reached my forehead and left. _noonono_ I thought this just can't be happening to me. Oh god,please let this be some type of crazy dream. In response I suddenly felt a deep increasing pain in my forehead. Ouch I winced, then as if that wasn't enough the stupid cough had decided its time was right. My first thought was to hurry my butt home and ask my mom to quickly buy me Advil. then I remembered that I wasn't a regular kid anymore, no I was on my way to be a vampyre,the creatures that my mom most **HATED** .

I quickly looked for my car in the parking lot when I saw it. I was halfway in the damn car when my best friend Krista called my name. Oh boy I thought just what I needed, my bff the most gossipiest girl you ever meet was heading my way. crap. ok sapphire think fast you so need to cover your new mark. I reached for my brand new hoodie that had cost me $500 dollars and put my bangs on A way so she couldn't see the mark.

"Omg Sapphire seriously I have been calling your name for like an hour. Yeesh didn't you hear me?"her deep blue eyes looked at me with wonder as She brushed her perfect honey blonde hair away. I almost laughed at her. I mean seriously the girl looked fuming mad and her mascara was running her lipstick was also smeared. oh god I thought I suddenly knew why her lipstick was smeared.

"Krista why is your lipstick smeared? please tell me you weren't making out with that drug addict bun head Jack." I saw her face turn red as a tomato. I knew I was right god that girl seriously needed some help.

"its not a big deal Sapphire, plus Jack promised me that all the rumors weren't true about him and Kayla. I actually believe him, ooo and guess what he said he would stop the drugs for me. isn't that sooo sweet of him?" I smirked I couldn't believe Krista could be so blind and dumb. you see the thing is last week I saw him and the tramp Kayla sucking face. It was obvious that both of them were high. I had told Krista and she had confronted him but I guess she fell for the spell again. that's when I remembered something else Kayla used to be Zoey bff then she got marked and Kayla had gone after Heath oh no. life was sooo complicated.

"look Krista I have to go sorry I have no time to hear you talk about you and Jack and all that nonsense." I saw her pissed face

"well then....." that's when her eyes bugged out and she finally saw my mark.

"holy....omg....Sapphire? what the hell is that on your forehead? is that a new look?" I sighed I knew sooner or later I had to face the music I had just hoped that it could have been later.

_**heathpov**_

I was in English class thinking of meeting Zo later when one of those dudes called trackers appeared I guess I looked confused that the tracker was standing there. but then I heard him say "Heath Luck!Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" I was surprised. whoop yes I finally got to be with Zo. I jumped up and got the hell out of there.

**ok sooo I know this was crappy im soooooo sorry but if you review maybe I can get better:)**

**ps i liked for all of you to meet bob**

**me: say hi bob**

**bob: i dont want too**

**as you can see bob isnt very smart**

**bob:hey!?!?!?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 awakening

**zoeypov**

"SHUT UP! Aphrodite that's just bullpoopie not true." I couldn't believe her she had just confessed what she had just seen. the girl seriously had some issues with Stevie Rae.

"Look here Zoey i am telling you what i saw now if i were you i would call your bff aka Stevie BUMPKIN and tell her whats going on with her secrecy and with Heath." I could tell i had pissed her because her face had that bitchy look.

"Zoey why would I freaking damn lie to you i have been imprinted to Stevie Rae for a year god do you know how fucking annoying that is,she pretends to be all goodie goodie with you when in truth she isn't."

I couldn't believe Aphrodite did the girl have to be so hateful. I mean yes it would so kill me if i were to imprint with a girl, but Stevie Rae was my best friend and if she had to hide something from me i probably would understand.

i didn't have time to answer her because suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me to a hard body. i didnt have to turn around to know who my grabber was,yet i still turned.i sighed i was right it was _Erik_.

"Hey Zo? How are you babe.?"

**_ERIKPOV_**

I saw her almost instantly. i could tell she was in some deep conversation with someone. i tried to see who. _Aphrodite? _oh god what did the freaking slut want with my Zo. Yes i know that just a year ago i was wrapped up with Aphrodite but then i learned that i was just a sex toy for her,not even for her it was more for her lust. Then i met Zo she was different what i felt for her wasn't anything about sex. yes i did want to fuck the living crap OUT of her but if i had to wait so be it.I could tell she was stressed becouse how her back looked so straight. i silently cussed under my breath. god i hated Aphrodite only a hateful bitch can make Zoey pissed. I knew i had to save her from Aphrodites well manicured claws fast so i got into a jog.

as i reached her i cought part of the of the conversation.

".....she pretends to be all goodie goodie with you when in truth she isn't."

I hestitated at the iceness in her voice. It still sorta amazed me how she could be so damn sexy and have a face of a goddess and still have some coldness to her.

i silently approched Zo, I knew Aphrodite saw me aprochig but all she did was smirk at me. I could tell she would never forgive me for dumping her for Zo but i just smiled. I noticed her look at my body i knew i still turned her on. I couldnt help but smile that i still had that affect on her. Then to annoy her i pulled Zo to me. I felt her body stiffen but when she relized it was me she quickly relaxed. oh god i tried so hard to call my dick that kept throbbing .

thats when i whispered in her ear with my most seductive voice ever

"Hey Zo?How are you babe?" I felt her moan rather than heard her.

i was about to lean over and kiss her when i saw them enter.

_**ZOEYPOV**_

I felt Erik i knew he was getting ready to kiss me he was leaning over when i felt him tense. i looked at him to see what was wrong when i saw at what he was staring at i turned around to see a couple behind us coming straight toward us. that's when i realized why the boy looked familiar. i swear my breath was knocked out of me because i knew why he looked familial. he was _heath. _that's when i focused on the girl damn i swear she beautiful no beautiful couldn't describe her. her skin was a cream color almost tan but never quite there,she had flawless hair the ones from the commercials telling you to buy this product and whalah you get fabulous hair, she had a glow about her her eyes were a warm light blue. i had to cringe at looking at her she was just too perfect.

i watched Aphrodite's face i had to hide my smirk she was having a hard time staring at the girl as me. i knew she was trying to find something that would make the girl seem almost as pretty as her. I could tell she was having i hard time finding something because of her worried look.

i was right she saw me staring and quickly snapped at me

"What you looking at me for? " i groaned it was worse than i thought.

that's when i saw it Heath had been marked

oh godess help me

* * *

**ok so is it good? plz review**

**bob:or not**

**me:shut up**

** *cough***

**me:oh no i think you need to go to the house of night.**

**bob: very funny**

**me:thnx i try my best :)**

**revieeeeew plz :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 may i?

**ok so thnx ppl i have i review and 1 alert awsomeeee thnx anyways so any ways on with the story...

* * *

**

**_HeathPOV _**

I was getting out of my friends truck when i saw her my eyes scanned her body, i almost couldn't take my eyes from her breast they were definitely bigger than Zoe's still i loved Zoe as she was. Yet this girl made me feel real horny, its not like i never felt this way about Zoe trust me i had. there was times when i pushed her into having sex with me, i knew i shouldn't have asked her but hey she was just too hot that day and i couldn't help myself. After all I'm just a guy. I decided right then and there to go introduce myself the girl looked freaking scare which meant she had just recently been marked which was good cause so had I. I quickly straightened myself and made the walk towards her.

* * *

_**SapphirePOV **_

I tried to calm myself down i was breathing to hard and i was shaking from each cough, apperently I had to go inside of the huge building to stop coughing, but I wasnt ready to leave my old life behind. Plus I was scared of starting new and everyone being stuckup or worse hating me. I was definitly not paying attention or I would have seen him coming towards me. I noticed him when it was too late. He was about four blocks away. OH gosh what did the guy whant? was he going to rob me? or worse? when he approached I sighed with relive it was Heath the boy who had gotten marked earlier than me. Boy was I glad that I wasnt the only newly marked fledging.

"Hey i'm Heath Luck. May I be honored as to knowing who you are?"

_**HeathPOV**_

I smiled at the girl waiting for her response. I almost chuckled at her when her jaw dropped open in surprise, I didn't blame her I knew most guys had no manners but I had been raised differently I was raised with manners, I knew I could stop now since i probably never see my folks but it had become a habit now and trust me its hard to stop a habit. I almost didn't hear her reply. but I caught something.

".. I know who you are. Omg that sounds all stalkerish I mean I seen you before...in the hallways and stuff...ugh what im saying is i go to your school, well actually i went since I.....I mean we are marked because that's what we are we are going to that place now......" I almost laughed but resisted the urge. The girl was definitely nervous and i found that very attractive.

"So I hope im not being all nosy and all but why do you seem all nervous?" i looked at Sapphire expectantly

"Well i am sorta scared that i wont fit in, and" she took a breath as if scared to go on, "and im not ready to give up my old life yet?"

"what if i do a deal with you, we can both go in there together if it makes you feel better?"

"ok" she smiled softly at me.

_**SapphirePOV**_

I looked at hm gratefully as we entred the school


	4. Chapter 4 wtf

_**OK I'm real sorry its taken so long to make this part, in case you don't know I'm doing this story on Sapphires point of view and no she isn't out to steal Erik NOmore as shes falling for Heath then again who wouldn't lol SapphirexHEATH

* * *

SapphirePOV**_

Have you ever fallen in love? This is a question most people ask each other. My answer to that would be are kidding me. Who in their right mind would ever fall for a girl like me. Well you tell me, yes ever since I was born I was called pretty, gorgeous, beautiful,etc. Then how come not one single guy thought that. This got me thinking about my bff Krista you know Krista used to be like me then she joined cheer leading and started hanging out with the skank Kayla. She ruined our friendship. I sighed against Heaths arm , I have never felt this happy. I looked up to his eyes and saw that he was distracted. I followed his eyes toward a group of kids there were two girls and one boy. The boy was grabbing one girl by the waist it was obvious that they were together. The other girl looked disgusted, she looked pretty steamed up. that's when the boy stared straight at us. First me then Heath. The girl turned around and her look was surprise she was pretty but not as much as the blondie. I stared at all of their shocked expressions finally Heath started walking towards them pulling me along oh crap. As soon as we reached them he tensed.

_**HeathPOV**_

Damn it. I thought when I saw Zo wrapped around Erik. Yeesh seriously how was I going to ever compete with a guy like Erik. He was tall, dark haired, deep blue eyes, everything a girl would want. Yet he wasn't I knew that but why was Zo too blind to see that. Was it because he was an actor and hid all his emotions? Because he did that alot with her. I wasn't fooled at all. He tried to do the roll of Mr. nice guy and yes he was good enough to fool her but not good enough to fool me. I've seen this act done before because I have done it too just not to her.

" Heath whats going on?" I quickly tore my eyes from Zoey to look down at Sapphire. She looked confused and scared. I stared at her gosh even when she's confused she looks hot. Would it ever be possible for me to ever get over Zoey to actually like Sapphire?

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted you to meet my.....my friends that's all." I tried to give her my most reasonable smiles, she smiled back and relaxed.

_**ZoeyPOV**_

Friends? Friends he had got to be kidding me. I tried to calm myself before I did something that I would regret 5 years from now. I put on my face a smile and looked at _the_ girl.

"Hi there nice to meet you, I'm Zoey Heath's.." I paused and looked at Heath he didn't even try to look at me he was to busy staring at her. " I'm Heath's _special _friend."I tried to give her my most mean look and send her a message like _me and Heath_ _have a thing for each other, got it _type of look. I know I sounded jealous but hey I had a good reason right?

She quickly cleared her throat and smiled at me one of those commercial type smiles. In other words it was totally fake.

" Nice to meet you too _Zoey_" She said my name as if she had something stuck on her mouth, ugh she was going to get it now.

" I'm Sapphire I'm also Heath's friend. At least I hope he can consider me that?" ugh she looked at him and he smiled at her and said

" I do consider you my friend"

Then he said something additional to that softly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Maybe even more?" When he said this he wasn't looking at her he was looking at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sapphire. Sorry but we have to go now." I gave her my most iciest looks ever and left the room hoping that Erik would follow. I was so going to have to talk to Heath afterwards right now I needed my brown pop.

* * *

**ok I'm sorry my chapters are soo short I'll definitely work on that but until then review plz?**

**btw Bob IS IN CALIFORNIA right now so there won't be any convo yet.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 roommates

_**SapphirePOV**_

That bitch just who in the hell did she think she was. I can't believe she had the nerve as to treat me like that. Seriously she said she was Heath's special friend. Oh i know what special meant all right, but she didn't have to go in and rub it in my face. Plus she had that other guy, why did she want another one._ Slut!!!._ Then she freaking says that she's too fucking busy are you kidding me, god I felt like ripping that girls face. Not that it needed any more help it was already horrible.

" You ok? Are you hungry? thirsty?" Heath was so nice. but sadly he was taken ugh. How come every guy I like always ended up taken.

"I'm fine Heath just... tired i really want to go to my dorm and sleep." I gave him a not so convincing smile then looked away.

"Well do you want me to walk you there? Professor Dragon said that it was a long way to walk. I could help you know?" I tried to hid my grin of happiness Heath was such a gentlemen. I had never meat a guy that would walk you all the way to the farthest places just to accompany you and ask for nothing in return.

" Sure why not. " i grinned at him.

"Really you'll let me go with you? Awesome!!" before I could ask him why I wouldn't let him he grabbed my arm and hooked my arm with his. Leading us the whole way there. _Us...._ooo how right that felt to say. I couldn't help but sigh of happiness right there.

I then forgot about what had happened a couple minutes ago with Zoey and held on to what was happening right now with Heath.

He finally stopped next to a door and turned me around until I was facing him.

" Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't want me to in there with you....." he paused to look at the door behind me.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. " Heath don't worry I'm going to be fine. Plus I have a roommate. Remember? I'm positive the girl in there won't hurt me okay?"

He grinned at me and then leaned over and whispered softly in my eared "Good, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Then he kissed the top of my forehead and left me there speechless.

_OMGAWD_ I thought a boy had just kissed me ok not a kiss on the lips but still. I leaned against the door when suddenly it opened. I fell to the floor and stared at the most expensive shoes ever.

"What on earth are you doing laying there on the floor eww do you know how many germs there are?" I looked up to see a very amused girl looking down at me. She had a real funky hair style it was short but it looked great on her. She had black piercing eyes that I'm positive could look through you. Her nose was pierced making her look older than she was. She was wearing a plaid blue shirt but on op of it was a brown coat. Her skirt was Minny short. She had leggings that were definitely made her outfit look mismatch.

"Helloooo are you done staring at me? Because we have have two minutes to get you ready before class begin." I tried not to laugh the girl was snapping away at her gum while tapping her boots at me.

"Um yeah I guess I'm done. I'm sorry for staring at you but you caught me off gourd."

She gave me a funny smile then said " I'll say. "

"Now come on in yeesh you are going to be late and no professor likes tardy."

I nodded my head and picked myself up. Wow was all I could think the place was amazing she had a flat screen tv, stereo, _BEAUTY PARLOR!_! Holy cow the girl was rich.

"You like?" she looked around herself as if inspecting to see something out of place.

"Oh almost forgot here's your uniform, we have three classes together, so i'll show you to them. "

"Thanks. You know you really don't have to?"

"I know I want to. I can't wait for you to meet everyone else!" She looked all excited then i swear she was about to jump off the walls right then.

"Are you done changing we have like 60 seconds." She popped her head to see if I was done.

"Goodie you're done come on then"

For the next three classes I began my new life for the first time in the House Of Night.

All through the day Denae(my roommate) filled me in with everything that was going on or that had happened.

Right now she was babbling about some Dark Daughter organization and how ZoeyRedbird led them. _Wait a darn minute.. ZoEY led the dark daughters?_

_" W_ait did you just say that Zoey leads thedark daughters?!?!" I stared at her confusingly.

"UGH duh of course she does she's like the most talented fledgling in history. I'm not even exaggerating she is the only fledgling to be able to control all five elements not ever has a vamp or fledgling ever been able to do that."

"Isn't that cool I wish I could do that."

"What's your affinity?"I stare at her.

she sighs then exhales " My affinity is to sense when there is something troubling someone and to sense when someone is lying.."

Crap. This was bad that meant i couldn't lie to her ever.

"Like right now I can tell something is bugging you? Am I right?"

"Yes you are right something is bugging me..."

* * *

**OK I'm sooooooo proudv of myself this is the longest chapter soooo far and it's only in Sapphire's p.o.v **

**:) whooo Bob is going to back in the next chapter.**

**review plz........  
**


	6. Chapter 6 this is what i waited for?

**lets say hooorahhhhhhh toooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! this is chapter 6 whoopee.**

**BOB: It's not like this is your first story?**

**me: um yes it is and..... where you get that lollipop?**

**BOB: what this thing? * waves the lollipop around* is that what this is?.....**

**me: um yes that's a lollipop Bob. Wait a darn second you had no idea what that was?**

**bob: A lollipop?**

**Me: forget it .**

**

* * *

**

**_HeathPOV _**

Sapphire...... Oh goddess help. She was so perfect when I left her it felt right kissing her forehead so right. Then my brain registered what I had done. Oh goddess what will Zo think when she hears what happened, wait why should I care what she thinks she's the one that has three guys wrapped around her counting me that is. Maybe I should explain this to her, she had looked very pissed when she saw me enter with Sapphire. I quicken my steps and try to find Zo's dorm. I pass a bunch of guys laughing and having a great time one girl stops me.

"Hey. You new, I've never seen you before hot thing." she looks high but I push that thought away. I already knew that once you are fledgling you can't ever get high or drunk. Well except for the exception of drinking blood of a human that is drunk then you might get drunk. I studied the girl then sighed.

"Yeah I'm sorta new, do you know were I can find Zoey Redbird?"

" Zoey, sounds familiar hmmmm oh yes her....she's with Stevie Rae in her room. Why do you need her? How bout you join us deliciousness." she suddenly grabbed me and tried a bad impression of a very seducing women. I grasped her arm and let my arm drop.

"Maybe next time." and with that i hurried to find Zoey.

I smiled to myself when I reached Zo's room.

I dusted myself and put on my best relaxed face. I was getting ready to knock when i heard some noise coming from inside. I hesitated running down my possibilities. I could knock on the door and wait for Stevie Rae or Zoey to open the door or I could barge in and find out for myself. I was settling into doing the first choice since I had always been taught good manners. When I heard someone gasp from inside the room. I didn't hesitate this time I grabbed the doorknob and went right in. What I saw wasn't what I had been expecting. I had been expecting for Zo to be in danger but no what did I get the freaking pleasure of seeing. I got the freaking pleasure of watching my girlfriend getting layed by _Erik!!! _Of all the people she has to have it with she chooses him. I quietly leave the room not daring to make a noise to make attention to myself. Anger fumes in my mind. How could she do this to me I have loved Zoey ever since I layed eyes on her. She had always been my first love. Apparently that meant nothing to her. She didn't even had the nerve to congratulate me for turning into a horrid creature. She was so selfish. It was quiet obvious who she had chosen. In fact if she could have three more boyfriends then why couldn't I have one more girlfriend.

I made up my mind right then to stop being stupid and go look for Sapphire. But first I needed to look for my room. Crap I was running out of time classes were about to begin in five more minutes. I sped down the hall when I stopped to look at a number outside a room _779._ Were had I heard this before. Oh right this is my room. Please let my roommate not be a nerd.

I open the door to find a boy kissing a girl. Great I thought he's a player. The girl stopped whatever the hell she was doing to look up at me. The boy noticed and looked at me too. Great time for questions.

"Hey guys hope I'm not interrupting anything, I'm Heath your roommate?" I stared at both of them hoping to break the awkwardness.

" Becca get of me now. Hey dude was happening I'm Cole." I stared across at him at Becca she looked pissed. He saw me staring at her and then spoke harshly at her.

" Becca get the hell out of here when I need you I'll send for you but until then get out." I tried not to look disgusted at him. UGH the guy was obviously using her for his own needs. Sorta reminded me of Zoey. _jackass _I thought.

" Whatever Cole don't bother calling for me. Nice meeting you Heath." She smirked at Cole then winked at me before she left slamming the door behind her.

" Can you believe her such a retard. So aren't you Zo's consort?" I tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't tell him too much information.

" Yup. " I shrugged it off as if it meant nothing. Then it struck me maybe it did mean nothing.

" Don't you guys have a thing for each other?"

"If you mean a connection then yes, it's caused by the imprint." I stared at him knowing what he was going to say next. I silently dared him to say it. He opened his mouth and said.

" So is that all you feel for her nothing else I heard that you two had a _thing_ for each other, is that um true?" I cleared my throat then said.

"Yes me and Zoey used to go out before she got marked. And I don't really know if she still has feelings towards me other than the urge to feed of of me." Oh oh goddess can Zoey still feed of of me without raving to taste my new marked blood? Without making me weak or worse killing me.

" Oh that's cool hey here's your uniform. Do you need help finding your classes or stuff? I have no classes with you sorry i'm a fifth former and well you are a beginner so yeah."

"Ok I guess I'll see you later then." I nodded at him as soon as he left me alone confused in this new life.

_later that night_

I smiled at Brittney the girl gaping at me from across the room. I knew I had good looks since almost every girl head turned the moment I entered the room.

_DING DING DING._

I got up from my seat and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Heath?" I turned two see two girls coming towards me. One of them was Sapphire the other one I didn't recognize.

"Hey Sapphire. "

"Hi Heath I'd like you to meet my roommate. Her name is Denae." She grinned happily at me I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hello Denae. I'm Heath I am Sapphires friend."

"Nice to meet jah Heath. Sapphire has been talking alot about you."

"She has?" I turned to look at Sapphire in time to see her blush.

"Yep she won't stop talking about how ..."

"Denae! shut up." Sapphire giggled then smiled directly at me.

"She's making that up. We have to go but it was nice seeing you again see ya." I smiled to myself as she grabbed Denae and dragged her away. It was nice knowing that Sapphire talked alot about me. I kept staring at her direction until I couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

**This beat my other chapter this is longer its 1,369 not counting what i'm writing in bold. SO is good?!?**

**Bob:Hey look what I found upstairs in your room.**

**me: You went inside my room without permission.......**

**Bob:Yep. Anyways I found-**

**me:Is that my diary?**

**Bob: Yes it is? You know the first entry is quit funny. let me read it**

**"dear diary today David walked me to the playsets when he reached and"**

**Me:nooooooooooo STOP GIVE ME THAT!!!!!!!! **

**Bob:Never. Muhahahahaha**

**me: SORRY BUT EXCUSE ME WE SEEM TO BE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFULCULTIES. Bob don't you dare touch that.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 damn her

**ME:sorry about last time bob has been taken care off *looks away innocently***

**Bob:nah uh I'm right here. :P**

**me: Bob get back in that cage right now. PLZ enjoy this story while i go deal with bob.**

**Bob:Hey what's that behind your back?*steps back***

**

* * *

**

**_ZoeyPOV _**

Stupid girl I smirked. just who did she think she was. I almost threw up seeing her give Heath_ the puppy eye look_. I am going to destroy her she'll see no one messes with Zoey Redbird's boyfriend/consort/best friend.

"Z slow down would jah." I turned around to see Erik trying to catch up with me apparently I was walking fast. I stopped walking letting him catch up.

"What do you want Erik?" I put my arm in my hip glaring at him.

"What you mean what I want, isn't it obvious what I want?" His blue eyes stared at my hazel eyes, searching for something. I pulled my eyes away not daring looking at him.

"Z I'm sorry about what happened over there with Heath." I flinched when he mentioned Heath. He smiled weakly at me before continuing.

"Forget what just happened Z right now I need you to know that I love you a lot. And nothing is going to change that." With that said he closed the distance between us locking me in an embrace then slowly he bent down to kiss me. This kiss wasn't filled with hardness or even had a hint of sexuality like his other kisses. This time the kiss was soft, full of hurt, sadness, and longing me to forgive him for everything that had happened. When we finally pulled away both of us were breathing hard. His soft blue eyes stared at me wondering what I was thinking.

"Thank you Erik. " He nodded at me then quickly kissed my forehead and left me there wondering when my life was going to lighten up.

* * *

**I know this ch. short but I Wanted you guys to see what Zoey was thinking ok.**


	8. Chapter 8 breakdown

**I'm sorry for taking so long for this story but oh well here it is ...... Plus I've been working on my other story This is my story pl  
**

**

* * *

**

**_HeathPOV _**

My mind was struggling to put everything together when I ran into someone my eyes bugged out of my head it was _Zoey._ She was wearing a short miny dress orange it looked great on her. Then I remembered what she had done to me.

"Hey Heath what you think bout my outfit you like?" She twirled giving me full view of it damn her. damn her sexy body. My eyes wandered from her feet to her breast then slowly to her face. I saw innocence in her eyes. I smirked.

"Heath look we have to talk...." Ha I swear I almost laughed right there. She was right we did have to talk, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk.

"Ok shoot Zoey. What do you wanna talk about?" I noticed that she was getting green in the face. Interesting maybe she was sick.

"Um if you don't mind Heath I think i'm going to sit down i don't feel good."I saw try to sit down but it was difficult for her huh wow interesting.

"So whats up with you and Sapphire?" Her brown eyes glared at me. I noticed her voice grew angry as soon as she said Sapphire's name. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh nothing much, What about you and Erik? Have you guys had any more fun lately?" I saw her face go shocked then blank.

"What do you mean Heath?" Her eyes pled with mine to forgive her. But I was tired of forgiving her. I was tired of her having sex with everyone but me. I noticed when a wet thing trailed down my cheeks. I wiped it with my sleeve, and continued to glare at her.

"You know what I mean Zoey. Stop pretending like you don't. When are you going to realize that your hurting people, even the people that loved you. I forgave you when you had sex with Loren. I knew you were practically seduced. It hurt me but I forgave you. Now its Erik but this time i'm pretty sure that you didn't tell him to stop. I'm pretty sure that not once did my face come to your mind while you enjoyed yourself. I'm tired of this Zoey. You have no idea how much i'm hurt right now." A couple more tears run down my face but I don't bother wiping them off I just stand there and watch her sob.

"Heath I'm sorry I-" I stop her there and walk over to her. I softly grab her face and kneel down so I can look deep into her eyes.

"I know your sorry Z but sorry doesn't cut it. I know you have pressure choosing the right guy." I pause then stand up and her eyes follow my every movement. I look at her then away then at her again and continue where I left off.

"I don't know how to make this easier for you Zoey but... Think of it as me making YOU choosing the right guy less stressful, now you have one less guy to worry about." A soft wind swirls towards us trying to take our problems away. But not succeeding. I take in a gulp of air then start walking away from my problems. I scan the horizon then slowly look at Zoey. Her eyes are puffy and her mascara is running all over her face. Her face is wet from the tears that keep pouring down her face. I wanna reach out and wipe her tears and tell her it's going to be all right but I don't. I watch her pour her heart out.

This time I turn to leave but not before I hear her breathy voice whisper to me three hurtful words.

"I love you." I don't turn around I stand there then continue on walking her silent sobs disappear as I go farther awy then I cry. I silently whisper back.

"Goodbie."

* * *

**hope you liked yes very sad It was very difficult to write. poor Zoey and Heath**

**bob: help she locked me in her fridge!!!!!**

**me: don't trust him i would never do such a thing *laughs very scary laugh.* I mean heehee.**

** press the review button plz :)**


	9. Chapter 9 love hurts, a kiss, and a cat?

_**ZoeyPOV **_

_why_ was the only thing that went through my mind. I was still on the bench were me and Heath had talked or rather broken up.I was still shocked about what had happened, and I had snot running down my face. But I didn't care. NO, It felt like my world had been taken away from me. I shivered it had turned ridiculously cold, then again it was morning. I wiped a tear from my cheek and tried to get up. I was halfway up when a sharp pain struck my stomach. What the crap, great I was probably hungry. I took in a deep breath and held on to the arm rest of the bench to get myself up. Done finally. I half walked half ran all the way to the rec room. When I got there I found it deserted except for some professors there.

"Hey Zoey, What are you doing up so late?" I looked at Professor Dragon and shrugged.

"Oh not much just thinking you know." He smiled at me before turning back to the rest of the professors talking in a huddle. I had almost made it had it not been for two voices in the hallway. I peeked around and saw Sapphire talking to someone. I tried to make out the other person but couldn't the person was hidden in the shadows. I swiftly ran towards a plant near her and crouched there. Sure enough I saw Sapphire leaning in towards.....Heath??. No way this couldn't be happening. I looked again and sure enough there was Heath kissing Sapphire. It was gross watching this. I waited for them to leave so I could stretch from my hiding place, finally they broke apart and left. I hurried to my room, and opened my door. Looking around I saw Stevie Rea sleeping by her bed. I smiled before going towards my own bed.

I lay there thinking about what had happened today. Heath had dumped me, I had sex with Erik knowing pretty well that I shouldn't have, oh and last I saw Heath and Sapphire kiss. I groaned and turned over. When all of sudden my stomach hurt. Ugh let's not forget that somehow my stomach hurt. With that done I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**SapphirePOV **_

I calmly walked away from Heath even though inside I was shrieking with excitement. This was because today Heath told me that there was nothing going on with him and Zoey (the slut) and I told him to prove it so he did he leaned down and kissed me. Heath Luck had kissed me. I had practically jumped but had to remind myself to act cool. But now that I was alone I smiled and said a loud yes. So far my life was going great. I had made a great friend and add a possible boyfriend. I shrieked and entered my room. I looked at Denae sleeping on her bed, I couldn't help but smile she looked so cute there. I giggled before jumping on my bed. I closed my eyes and prayed Nyx that I would dream about Heath.

Sadly I didn't nope instead I dreamt about a small shy looking Havana Brown cat. His blue eyes followed my every movement when suddenly it flung itself into my arms. I don't know how but I fell in love with it at once. I smiled at it and it immediately purred at me. It opened its mouth when

_DING _DING_ DING_ DING.

what I opened one eye to stare at Denae staring at me.

"Wake up sleepy head we have classes soon." I groaned but got the covers of me, but not before I heard a very annoyed hiss.

What was that? I looked at Danae and saw her grinning at me.

"What?" I asked her sharply. She looked at me and then pointed to something on my bed. I looked up and saw the same cat from my dreams except this time it looked very pissed at me.

"You are so lucky Sapphire, Nyx gave you a cat. Oh its such a cutie, and look omg its a girl." Surprised I looked at the cat, sure enough it was a girl. I couldn't help but laugh.

Puzzled Danae looked at me.

"I have no idea what I'm going to name her?" I told her. Surprised she too laughed at this. We stayed like that for a while a cat two girls rolling around laughing at nothing much. Yes and that's exactly how I liked it.

* * *

_**Ok I seriously need help I have no idea on what Sapphires cat should be named**_

_**ideas anyone?????  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Wake up call

_**HeathPOV **_

I woke up happy, at first I had no idea why then memories of what happened yesterday came bursting through my head. The first pictures was of Zoey crying in a bench looking hurtful at me. My heart nearly broke at seeing this but then a new kind of joy overflowed me and a picture of Sapphire filled my mind. Her soft light blond hair flowing behind her shoulders from a slight breeze in the hallway. Her dark blue eyes gazing at me, her creamy skin glowing from the night, and how those perfect lips tasted oh so ever nicely in my mouth. It was heaven, and at that moment I knew I had fallen in love. It was a different type of love I felt for her than how I felt for Zoey. Zoey I had a crush on her from when we were little and I felt like protecting her, it was more of a brotherly love compared to what I felt towards Sapphire.

With only one thing in my mind I slipped from my bed ran to the bathroom took a quick shower and raced to find Sapphire before it was too late.

Breathe Heath breathe I thought to myself which wasn't easy since all I wanted was to find her. I took in a lung full of air and continued running down the halls. My spirit calling her name, begging her to suddenly appear before my eyes. I looked around when I saw her. There she was in the rec room. Beside her was a cat. And next to her was her roommate. I paused and tried to remember her name. Dre Nae? No HMM. Danae? yes that was it. I smiled to myself and mentally congratulated myself. I shook myself up before approaching Sapphire. I could tell that she and Danae were in some deep conversation, and didn't want anyone to hear them because the moment they saw me they instantly shut up. I looked from her to Danae studying each of their faces.

"Hey Hows it going?" I mentally slapped myself and groaned inside my head. Great I sounded like an idiot.

"Hey Heath, nice to see you again." My eyes wandered ever so slightly towards Danae's face. I gave her a nod before looking at Sapphire's face again.

"Um I have to go see you guys later." I ignored Danae and focused on her face. She hadn't heard her friends last goodbye, nope we were both transfixed by each other. I had no idea of what to do next, I was nervous which was unusual for me since I never got nervous because of a girl. But this was Sapphire and she happened to have that affect on me. Then as if nothing she cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Hey Heath..So last night..." I instantly looked at my feet. Suddenly a horrible thought struck me what if she didn't feel the same way about me. I stayed there shocked. Finally I snapped out of it when a hand was waved in front of my face.

"Are you listening to me Heath.?" My eyes traveled to her face. I had to hide my smile. She looked so adorable hand on he hip and that glare she was giving me. If looks could kill.

"Yeah sorry Sapphire, What were you saying?" She instantly rolled her eyes at me before continuing.

"I was talking about...." I couldn't help but zoom out again, It made me laugh at how she was.

The way her hands seemed to move with every single thing that came out of her mouth, how she kept pushing single strands of hair out of her face. It was beautiful. She was a piece of art, my piece of art to be exact. Well that is when I tell her how I feel about her.

I tried to focus about what she was saying,but it was hard. Finally I caught something.

"So like I said now I have no idea what I am going to name her." With that she closed her eyes and stared at the cat below us. I too looked down and was surprised to see that the cat was looking at me. I tore my eyes away from the cats gaze and looked up to see two blue eyes staring back at me. Before I knew it two soft lips crashed down onto me. Surprised I looked at my attacker and relaxed it was Sapphire. Instantly I stopped thinking and let my body take over. The kiss was full of wanting. Both of us were fighting for control, sadly I let her win. We explored each others mouth's for a long time. When we both pulled away we both were breathing hard.

I tried to calm down but I was excited. She kissed me, that meant that there was a slight chance that she may like me.

I smiled to myself and then the smiled quickly turned to a grin.

"I'm sorry Heath I shouldn't have done that It's just that.. You looked so perfect there and well I wanted to kiss you?" I smiled at her then decided that I would tell her right there how I felt about her.

"Don't apologize Sapphire, look I liked it and I really like you alot. I was also wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me soon?" Silence was all that was heard. Finally she responded.

"Yes ok.. I mean I would love that Heath."

With that done I stepped closer to her and kissed her softly on the mouth. Yet this kiss wasn't so hard like the other kiss we had shared This kiss was soft delicate a promise to her that I was there for her. I pulled away and softly whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that too.." Silently I hugged her to myself and that's how it stayed for a long long time until the bell rang signaling school starting.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE OH AND NEED SOME CAT NAMES PLEASE**

**by the way guys I decided that I'm going to start focusing more on this story and trying to end it. **

**ideas anyone?  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting an unwanted stranger

_**ZoeyPov **_

The moons pale glare filled the streets. Everything was quiet, not one sound was heard from miles away except for the occasional footsteps pounding on the ground. My footsteps to be exact. I was on my way to my grandmothers lavender farm. I knew it would take me over an hour to get there, maybe even longer since I was walking there. I tried not to thing about how eerie the streets looked like at night. This was all Kalona's fault. His fault and Neferets.

It still stung me knowing Neferet had turned away from Nyx. Knowing she was evil. Dangerous. When I met her I thought that I finally had found the kind caring mother I always wanted. I had let myself believe that she loved me but when in truth it was all part of her plan Her horrible plan to get rid of the human race. Now all I thought of her was that she was a heartless monster filled with blood lust to kill. It was wrong and I knew Nyx wanted me to stop her.

Mad I tried to think of something else anything but her. And Kalona. Instead I thought about the horrible secret I was hiding from everyone. I was positive that if I told anyone else they'd make me give up my spot as the High Priestess of the House of Night in Tulsa. I needed to tell someone I could trust and that's why I was heading towards my grandmothers house. I knew she wouldn't look at me differently. She would be there for me no matter what the cost would. The other reason I was visiting her was that I wasn't in the mood to see Heath and Sapphire together.

At the mention of Heath my body and soul suddenly yearned for his touch, his body heat, and his comfort. A single tear ran down my cheek. But I didn't bother rubbing it away. I was too busy staring at the big brick house in front of me. I had no idea why I was here. Had I meant to come here? I didn't think so. So many bad memories surrounded this place. I saw little movement upstairs. I didn't bother getting out of eyesight, I just stood there like a complete idiot. The porch lights suddenly turned on. I women came outside trying to see who was there. She was thin looking and seemed to have bags under her eyes. I looked away from her piercing look. Hoping for her to not recognize me. But since god hates me that's not exactly happened instead what happened was that her cold brown eyes took me in then one single word left her mouth.

"Zoey? Is that you?"

* * *

**_Sorry guys for _**_**making this story short but um hope you like review please :))**_


	12. Chapter 12 Grandma Redbird there for you

_**ZoeyPov **_

I stared at the women shocked. How I longed to run to her arms to hug her, talk to her, laugh with her like old times. But I couldn't do that she had changed she had chosen her uptight husband over her daughter. I had needed her throughout my life and what does she go and do, she deserts me. She had been robed out of her own identity. It was as if she had no say in what she did. He was the one that told her what to do. It was all his fault that I lost my mother.

I stood there still as she looked at me shocked. I knew I should talk back to her. But the question in my head was about what? What was there to clear. Should I thank her for leaving me? Hurting me? I turned a corner not bothering listening to the womens sobs begging me to come back. I just kept walking away. That women was not my mom, no she was a copy of my mom, she acted wrong. I wasn't ever going to forgive her for what she did to me. I heard her call for the Perfect husband. He came out started demanding that I go inside right now.

I only chuckled. Because I knew I didn't need to do what that man told me,nope I was free to do what I pleased. He no longer had a say in what I did. A tear ran down my face I was mad at my mom. How could she be so blind as to marrying that guy. Didn't she see how much he had made her change was she that desperate for help she'd stick with him. I ran down the streets until I neared a path I knew so well. Inside waiting for me would be my grandma. I sprinted up the steps and opened her door. The house was empty, except for one lonesome note laying on the ground.

_Dear Zoey, _

_I will be home in the morning, make yourself at home. there is bread in the cupboard._

I couldn't help but smile. When I was little I found it strange that my grandma knew when I was visiting her but now I was grateful for her sixth sense. I held the note to my heart then sniffed it. It smelled like her. This calmed me as I made my way to the cupboard. I opened it to find bread, sausage, peanuts, and a little of bacon. I went to her fridge and had to grimace in horror. Because the first thing I noticed was that it had a bag full of blood. Laughing I grabbed the bag and went to the living room to eat my feast.

after I was done I patted my tummy and headed to find the extra room. I entered it, but to my chock it had been remodeled, I looked around as tears came to my eyes, blurring my vision.

I thought of one thing

_She knew. She knew what my secret was. _

I crumbled to the ground dazed. Sadness overwhelmed me. What had I done? How could I be so irresponsible?

And lastly How on earth did she know?

I carefully picked myself up and examined the room.

It was perfect. Yet horrible at the same time.

"I see you found your room _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"_ I turned around to look at my grandma looking at me. Before I could stop myself I flung myself into her arms. She held me there were I cried.

Shh shh Zoey Redbird. Its going to be fine, you'll see I'll help you." I pulled my face from her to look at her wise eyes.

"But Gramie what would people say? I'll get kicked out of the Dark Daughters. " My grandma comforted me before taking me and glancing at me.

"Zoey Redbird, you are a strong fledgling, and no one can take you away from the Dark Daughters, not as long as you still follow Nyx's path. As for the people don't worry about them they are not whats important right now." I smiled at my grandma before hugging her again

"Thanks Gramie." I choked. Squeezing her. I have no idea what I would do without my grandma.

* * *

**Does anyone know what Zoey's secret might be?**

**rEVIEW PORFAVOR  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Does he know

_**ZoeyPOV **_

I lay tangled in my sheets. An owl hotted outside my window. I breathed in deep breaths when suddenly I got a cramp. I groaned and got out of bed. Great nice way to wake up Z. I exhaled air and walked clumsily to the kitchen waiting there was Grandma Redbird. As soon as she saw me she let out a happy cry before hugging me, careful to not squish my stomach.

"What are you cooking Gramie?" She laughed before responding.

"One of my favorite recipes _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"_I smiled at the Cherokee word meaning daughter. It was such a comfort that word. I got myself a plate and sat my fat butt on the chair. Finally Grandma Redbird gave me her famous omelet with hash browns. I licked my lips before digging right in.

When I was finished I got up and almost fell but thankfully my grandma got me just in time.

"Be careful Zoey Redbird, we don't want you hurting yourself or the child inside you." I gave her a nod before looking down at my stomach. Sure enough I had gotten fat. Very attractive I thought to myself before smirking.

"Zoey I need to know who is the father.?" I froze in mid step, I swear I was about to throw up. I plumped myself on the sofa before glancing at my grandma. I looked away before barely whispering the answer.

"The father is Erik night." I stared at my swollen feet. Scared of what she would say, was she disappointed in me. Carefully I lifted my head and looked at her. There wasn't a sign of disappointment, more of amazement.

"Erik, he is the one that is an actor right?" I nodded my head and sighed.

" Is that a yes Zoey?"

"Yes Gramie that's him."

"Does he know?" Startled by the question I tried stalling for time.

"Does he know what?" I asked her my voice filled with fear. My grandma sighed with exasperation before continuing.

"Does he know that your pregnant and that its his child?" Tears flowed to my eyes but I brushed them away. I stayed quiet then finally answered the question.

"No, he doesn't know." I felt my face get red and snot dripping everywhere in my face. My grandma handed my a tissue and I took it embarrassed at my little outburst.

"Zoey I'm sorry, You know I don't mean to hurt you, but this is a very important matter."

"I KNOW" I squeaked before wiping my snot away.

"Zoey are you going to tell him?" This time I couldn't help but sob uncontrollably. I felt my grandmas protective arms around me, trying to calm me down. I stopped crying but was left hiccuping.

"I don't know Gramie? I'm scared that he will leave me because he's not ready to be a dad." I held my breath and sniffed.

"You should take that risk _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_. That is better than him never knowing." I gave her a nod before lifting myself from the floor. I was a mess and I wasn't ready to go back to the House of Night. Great I groaned as I realized that even the building was named after him.

"Are you leaving Daughter?" I turned to look at my grandma the women that had always been there for me when my mom never was.

I gave her a last hug before going out the door, and starting my journey back home.

With a silent prayer I prayed to Nyx for her help. And her wisdom.

* * *

**So okay yes I did alot of chapters in one day. hOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT**!!!

**review oh and check out my formspring ask me any questions you'd like :)  
**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l

**THNX YOU ALL REVIEW OR NOT NOW YOU CAN REVIEW ON THIS LINK LOL**


	14. Chapter 14 Runaway

**_ZoeyPOV _**

The walk back home gave me time to think about what and how I was going to break the news to Erik. Me and him have become closer, he gives me space when I need it has been less of a jerk to me. Which was good. I just hoped he'd take the news more better. Well time to find out Zoey I said to myself as I entered the House Of Night. As soon as I entered everyone started whispering, I ignored them. I was used to being gossiep about. I was always the talk of the school. Almost all of Kalona's ways were still tainted in these students. According to them I was the reason their beloved Kalona had left them. I neared the professors dorm and headed towards Erik.

Thats when it hit me, if I told Erik he could be fired from his job here, even worse he would get a bad reputation. What had I done. I was getting ready to destroy everything from him. Without thinking I turned around and raced to my room. I was glad to see that it was empty, Quickly before Stevie Rea came I grabbed one of my bags and started shoving everything I could into it. I looked at my clock I had a few minutes before Stevie Rea would arrive. I grabbed my stuffed fish animal and raced down the stairs.

Guess who greeted me down the stairs? My cat Nala. She started complaining immediately at my leaving her alone. I laughed and headed towards were my car was parked. Nala jumped into the passenger seat. I looked at the place that become my home, the place that I was leaving my family at. With a deep breath I glanced down at my fat tummy.

"Don't worry baby , Mommies here, mommy is going to do everything she can for you. I love you." I smiled at my baby hidden safely inside me and sped away.

No one will ever know what happened to me, not even my grandma, I couldn't risk being found. I was going to run away, but for a good cause. I loved Erik and our child and one day he will thank me for this.

I checked my mirrors and the map scrolled in my lap. I was going to have to start over. Not with a new school hell no, nope with a new life under a hidden name if it was possible.

Hmm were to go?

Then an exciting thought popped up on my head what about Paris? I had always wanted to live there.

With that settled I drove all the way to the airport ready to begin my new life.

* * *

**Yes I do realize that this story got random but well I think it might get good. **

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l

**Remember review or write me on this link lol **


	15. Chapter 15 Bettina

_**(15 years later) **_

I Hated my mom why did she have to be so mean to me. Ugh. All I asked her was who was my dad and guess what she did she told me it doesn't matter screw her ugh.

I climbed into my big princess like bed and tried to do my Geometry homework. It was difficult so I stopped trying instead I looked outside my balcony at the Eiffel Tower. It was so beautiful. I smiled at it and then jumped out of my bed and headed towards it. The wind blowing my black hair back. I couldn't help but laugh happily. I loved living in Paris, the city of love. Suddenly a fur of orange threw itself on me. I smiled at my mothers cat. And grunted before putting her down. Tomorrow was my birthday, I was turning 16. I was so excited, mom was going to throw me a huge party.

I thought about who was going. my two best friends Latisha and Selene were coming. We were going to go to one of the most fanciest restaurants ever. I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually silky straight hair was curly today, my large topaz eyes seemed to pop out with my green shirt. I looked at my face it was almost the same one as my mom, it had her features. All I knew about my mom was that she ran away at the age of 18 because she was pregnant with me and that her grandmother was Cherokee, giving me and my mom her Cherokee traits.

I also knew that my mom was a Vampyre. And was one of the most powerful vampyres of all time. She was super scared that one day I would be marked, but to tell you the truth I wasn't. I wished it would happen. It seemed like alot of fun except for the part of drinking blood. That part still creeped me out.

I looked at the floor where Nala was glancing at me, I was pretty sure my mom hadn't had time to fed her.

"Come on pretty cat lets give you something to eat." Nala instantly started purring at me before racing to the kitchen. I grabbed her nibbles and her food bowl and placed it before her. Then I looked for something to eat for myself. Lately mom had been busy. What with her being in the Vampyre council and all. I finally got an apple and bit into eat. Its sour liquid pouring into my mouth. I licked my lips before taking another bite.

Suddenly my mom came in.

"Hello Bettina Lucille Judi Et." I made a face at my name it was such a weird name. Yet it was still pretty. My name meant blessed. It was interesting but defiantly fit me.

"Hello mom, Great Vampyre Suzann Zurieth Judi Et" my mom bowed before hugging me. I quickly resented hating her. She really was a great mom, she had always done whatever she could for me.

I knew she loved me.

"So Bet What have you been doing?" I smiled at my mom and poured her a cup of brown pop. It was weird but she always had seemed to like drinking this. I tried it once but I just wasn't that good. I watched as my mom drank it down before flashing me a smile.

"Have you finished your geometry homework?"

"yes" I lied to her.

"Stop Lying Bettina go finish your homework right now!" I sighed before heading upstairs.

Darn that's the thing with having a vamp mom she knows when you are lying to her. I can never seem to slip anything without her knowing.

* * *

**Hope you like :)**

**review or click on link below**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l


	16. Chapter 16 Past flasbacks

_**ZoeyPOV**_

I watched my daughter leave she reminded me so much of Erik. No bad girl don't think of him.

I remembered 15 years ago before my dear sweet daughter was born.

(Flashback)

_I had finally neared the airport, I climbed the airplane heading to Paris, Italy. I wiggled everywhere scared of my future. My phone started beeping again for the hundreth time that day. I turned it off not bothering to see who it was. It would be easier that way. Easier to not remember. I got out my MP3 from my purse and soon after the song What hurts the most started playing. It really was a good song. I looked out the window as billions of clouds passed by. I pictured Nyx floating in a cloud waving at me. I smiled at that. Then I pictured my grandma smiling at me, her eyes were red she was begging me to return. I looked away I couldn't do that. I looked around me several people had gotten scared when they had seen my mark. I didn't blame them._

_Soon after a flight attendant told me to buckle up my seat belt we would soon be landing. I nodded and did what was told. I caressed my belly. Even though I hadn't met my baby yet, I knew I loved her or him. Finally the inter come came on. _

_"ABBIAMO ATTERRATO" we have landed it said in the Italian language. _

_I undid my seat belt and headed to the door. What awaited me was the most gorgeous thing ever. Paris was indeed a sight to see._

_I took a deep breath from here on out I was no longer Zoey Redbird. No my name was_ _Suzann Zurieth Judi Et. I smiled at the name. It was classy,and fancy. It was perfect. At the gate a man asked me something._

_"che è il suo nome?" what is your name. Without hesitating I nodded before letting me through._

_I paused at the gate and grabbed Nala. She seemed nervous, I was too we were here. OUR new life awaited 's when I promised myself that for my baby's safety she would never know about her dad or her real name. I would name her an Italian name.  
_

(END FLASHBACK)

I sighed if only Eric would see her he would be so proud of her, he would understand why I did what I had to do.

I looked at my empty cup before washing it.

Empty just like my life.

How I missed my family, friends, and lastly Eric.

I hope one day him and my dear daughter will forgive me.

I remembered the day she was born to me.

It still hurts how Eric wasn't there to see our daughter born.

( _Hospital day)_

_"venire sulla spinta!!!" the doctor screamed. But I didn't hear I was too busy having pain and cursing Eric's name._

_Then my contractions started getting worse. I let out a scream. The doctor rushed to my side shushing me, trying to calm me down._

_"Duole" It hurts I was crying now. Take it out take it out of me. Then a piercing cry came from my right._

_There was the doctor. holding my baby._

_"è ragazza" Joyfully I reached for my baby. The doctor was right it was a girl. A beautiful girl. _

_I held her in my arms and kissed her in her tiny forehead. At last my baby was born_

( end flashback)

I sigh as a tear rolls down my cheek. There was nothing I could do.

The truth was that I had no idea what had happened to my family.

* * *

**Ok **

**r&r? **

**or click on link below**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l


	17. Chapter 17 Erik and a son, Megan Fox?

_**ErikPOV**_

I stared at my son as he walked away. He had gotten strange lately more distant. I sighed before closing the door to the large house. He reminded me so much of his mother,she was gorgeous but evil. Well not literally, just plain moody. I guess that's the reason why we divorced, that and I still loved Zoey.

Zoey where on earth had she disappeared to. She was gone two days and already I was hurting. She never did come back she hurt me, alot. I eventually quit my job there and moved to Canada. Ha such a strange place compared to little old Tulsa. That's were I saw her. At first it was her who did the flirting.

She didn't seem to mind me being a vamp back then. I guess it was about that time that I officially gave up on finding Zoey. It was then when she took advantage of me and used me, just like Aphrodite, come to think of it, almost like Zoey. I mean we had sex then next day she is gone. I remembered feeling used at the end of me and her having sex.

Thats when we found out that she was pregnant. That was the day I wished the earth would swallow me up. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. We got married few months later but not because we were in love, it was so our baby would have a good life.

The day he was born was one of the most emotional days of my life. Seeing my son for the first time, there are no words to describe how surreal it was. Even though I didn't love his mom I felt an instant pull towards him. That was the only day me and her connected other than that night we had it.

Years went by me and she started drifting apart. She would start flirting with any guy, she didn't care if I saw her. I had no idea of how to explain this to our son. That mommy and daddy didn't love each other. It was a child's nightmare to have to hear that.

I begged her to stop, but she didn't, finally one day she never came back. She left me with our son alone. So I raised our son. I was a mess for some part. When she left us I thought about how Zoey had left me without a single thought it still stung my heart. After all I did love her, all these years.

Some months passed and we received a letter. Guess who it was from. His long lost mom. She wrote him telling him that she was fine , and that she loved him even though she left.

Inside the envelope was pictures of her and were she would be staying at. We tried contacting her but it just wasn't that easy.

So that was her way of staying in touch she would send him letter every month. Then one day the letters stopped.

He got worried, started screaming at me telling me it was all my fault. Oh how it hurt.

Later I found out the reason she hadn't written back. She was married and was about to start a new family. She was letting her first son go.

She said it wasn't his fault, it just was for the best.

She even pressed charges against us. Telling us to never come near her or she would call the police.

Our poor son suffered that year. He was taken aback by his mom, his own flesh and blood refusing to see him.

What a bitch was all I thought.

We found out from a friend that she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She is one year old. And has no idea that she has a brother.

Every day I wake up to the screams of our son cursing. He is angry with her so am I.

She disgusted me. She had no right to live happily. She was Megan Fox.

Our son was Tyler Fox Night. He was talented he could act and sing.

Like I said I LOVED HIM.

hopefully he did too.

I open the dishwasher and head to my room.

* * *

**What you think I'm going to end soon but start sequel yes megan fox huge shock huh.**

**R&r **

**or click on link below**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l


	18. Chapter 18 Plane, stark? last chapter

**well i LOVE YOU ALL THIS IS THE LAST CH. there WILL BE A SEQUEL KK:)**

* * *

**_BettinaPOV _**

The noise from outside my balcony woke me up. I tried to drone it out but it was impossible finally, after giving out a long groan I got up.

What waited me in the kitchen were three people Lat, Selene, and of course my mom.

As soon as they saw me they started singing me the birthday song. In Italian.

"Il compleanno felice a lei il compleanno felice a lei, il compleanno felice Bettina caro il compleanno felice a lei. " Their voices comvined together, all in harmony.

This was it, I was finally 16 years old.

Suddenly they hugged me. Then they motioned for me to sit down. I sat and they presented me with the best breakfast ever.

Ice cream cake, waffles with whipped cream, and cereal.

Yes I have an interesting appetite.

I thanked the gods for today, for having a loving mother, and two amazing best friends who didn't care that my mom was a Vamp.

could this day get any better?

Obviously. Mom took all of us shopping. Her treat.

The girls ended up convincing me to buy a preppy dress, zebra print.

As soon as I slipped it on I had to admit I looked pretty hot.

I ended up buying it. Then we went looking for matching shoes (mostly heels since my mom hates tennis shoes).

We found me silver heels. I had to admit I was going to look killer tonight.

Then my mom saw a nice purse that would look perfect with the whole outfit.

In the end we practically went overboard. That's the thing I love shopping with my mom and friends , practically sisters.

They have such good taste I have no idea what I do without them. Hopefully I'll never get to know.

Finally all set we went to the salon.

My mom got a super cute hairstyle. The person almost freaked when my mom entered the salon.

Everyone knows who she is, and everyone knows to not mess with her.

"Hello? We have reservations." My moms powerful voice loomed around us. It was so rare to see my mom use her High Priestess voice.

The women immediately let us pass, but not before I saw her give my mom a glare.

I smirked. The girl was jealous it was obvious.

My mom was pretty. Just like every other vamp.

I was an exception. My mom was amazed at my beauty. For I was informed that I would stay human forever. I was special, I had kept her beauty, maybe even my fathers.

I pushed that thought away. NO I had no father.

It was just mom and me.

I pondered that thought over and over in my head.

What if I had a sibling? Had he left us? Did he know That I existed?

Probably.

I sneaked a glance at my mom. She was covered in mud, her large topaz eyes were closed.

Where did she live? Was it just a one night stand? Was that why she hated my father.?

That's when it hit me.

My mom never said she hated him. Did she still love him?

I would never know I stayed here enjoying the spa.

Five more minutes till we head to the restaurant.

I lay there a crumbled mess.

Letting out a sigh.

Finally It was time to go, we were hurrying around. Selene and Lat kept trying to straighten their hair, while my mom worked on my makeup.

I didn't complain it was a rare opportunity this ever happened.

_**TaylerPOV**_

Breath in I kept telling myself but it wasn't that easy, I was in a plane on my way to meet my dad in some famous restaurant. I had never been in a plane and trust me it was very nerve racking. I hated being here. What if this stupid plane crashed? What then my life would be over thats for sure.

I inhale a lungful of air and tried to calm myself. Every once in a while a flight attendant would appear asking me if I wanted anything.

I felt like screaming at them Yes I need to get the hell of this plane. I almost did it but I stopped myself just in time. I told her no and let it slide.

Sighing I put my iPOD touch on and listened to kings of Leon blasting through my ears.

They really had some good songs. That's when I felt them,someone was staring at me. I turned Around and sure enough a guy with dark blonde hair was looking at me weirdly. I looked closer at him and noticed that he was a vamp just like my dad, but at the same time different.

His mark wasn't colored in the deep crimson blue as every regular vamp I knew, which weren't alot.

Instead his were colored in red. His mark was arrows all around me. He gave me the creeps. I shrugged and turned around but not before someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked to see the same man right there

"Excuse me?" His deep voice hinted that he was about my fathers age. I raised my eyebrow before answering.

"May I help you?" He nodded and waited for me to ask him to sit down. I didn't.

"would you mind closing the window?" Shocked at him I didn't answer but did as he said. He then proceeded to sit near the window. What was that all about?

"Excuse me um...sir but why did you ask me to close the window?" He stared at me his deep green eyes looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Call me Stark, I will tell but first you must answer one of my questions deal?" I thought bout his offer and gave in.

"Okay, what's your question?" He took his sweet time and finally he told me.

"Are you related to Erik Night?" I stared at him. That was not the question I had been expecting. I just stared at him dumbfound.

"Um yes I'm his son. How do you know my dad?" He smiled at then sighed.

"Your dad was a professor in my school, he was currently dating Zoey, the high priestess in training at the House of Night in Tulsa. I was Zoey's warrior. We didn't get along since we both loved and cared for the same girl then one day she disappeared, few days later your dad quit his job and went looking for Zoey. I stayed I had my ways. As for your question The sun can burn me, so I'm not taking chances"

I was amazed he was different, knew my father, and worse was my dad had been looking for Zoey his whole life. Was he still looking for her?

The intercome finally came on.

"We have landed in Paris please calmly exit the plane, thank you for choosing Delta."

I turned to Stark ready to say my goodbyes but he was already gone. What the crap I thought what was that about.

Oh well time to look for dad.

* * *

**Hope you like :)**

**review or click on link below**

h t t p: / / w w w . f o r m s p r i n g . m e / b r e a k e m p a n t s v a l

**Sad finally its over but there will be a sequel i noticed something that i put paris italy. It should be paris france.**

**Lets forget that they live in italy ok sorry:( even though the few unknown language is still italian in the sequel it'll be french.  
**

**The sequel will be up soon I will post an Authors Note on this story saying when its out.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Author note

_**Hey Guys Its Val**_

_**-waves-**_

_**I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to read my story. I do realize it got sort of topic at the very end but oh well that happens am i right?**_

_**So like i said these are the people i'd like to thank.**_

_**people:**_

chocolateladyhorse

Remzie

spirtgirl101

storm96

Angel Ride

ChocyEyes

DarkxCreations

Essuree.

geeniebop

my-heart-with-you

.xxxx

* * *

_**The next following people I want to thank are those who gave me constructive critism I really hope I took you guys advice :)**_

Keisha Loves Jasper

Middle-Earth Muggle

VioletMist787

_** And now what you guys have all waited I'm sure.. I know I have the SEQUEL is up.**_

_**The title is House Of Exceptions**_

_**Well guess thats that.**_


End file.
